


His Be’shmai

by Sweetaro



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetaro/pseuds/Sweetaro
Summary: The Syldrathi have seized the galaxy for some time, nothing compared to their strength, their numbers, and the dexterity of their War Breeds. Ruled under one Empire controlled by the Archon on High, Caerson. His two children and heirs Saedii and Kaliis by his side, each a strong warrior that strikes fear across the galaxy. Aurora Academy is a standing institute that serves to provide aid across the Batraskins and humans in the galaxy, but under a surprise collision that Auri has with her squad, she somehow finds herself in the presence of the Archon’s children. And one of them is certainly never letting her out of his sight again.Tags to be added
Relationships: Kaliis Gilwraeth/Aurora Jie-Lin O'Malley
Kudos: 10





	His Be’shmai

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in my head and won't leave me alone. I have mad mad mad respect for the authors making Kal probably the most respectful guy who has a mating bond, but this is for those like me who are itching to know how he would be if he didn't hold back his "enemy within". I'm going to hell for what's gonna happen in this story, but I hope that other people enjoy it. This chapter is just to test the waters.

Auri groaned at the sound of the uniglass beeping from the nook above her bunk. She sat up groggily in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her blurry eyes.

“Time to get up.” She mumbled to herself.

 _Indeed, it is Boss!_ The chirpy voice from her device announced. _You had me set to wake you up at 0345 hours in order to process your shift change with Scarlet Jones at 0400. You are also apparently estimated to reach the destination with your squad at 0600 hours, so it sounds like you have a long day instore for you!_

“Thank you, Magellan.” She hissed in frustration as she buttoned up her jacket. Being apart of the Aurora Legion, the best part was that it took no time at all in order to get ready. Only waking up, putting on her jacket and running a comb through her short pixie cut hair, then she was ready to go. Only picking up her uniglass, she strode out into the hallway and began walking to the bridge of the Longbow, ready to take on the watch before everyone else would wake up to prepare for their mission.

She waltzed into the bridge to see Scarlet leaning back in her chair facing the console, her finger gliding over the screen of her uniglass.

“Hmmmmm, no.” She pursed, before making a few clicks on it. Either she was shopping on the net or she was looking through the portfolio of exs she had gone through.

“Alright, change of shift.” Auri announced with a small yawn. Scarlet swished her own red bobbed hair to look at the approaching new girl. A smile spread across her sultry red painted lips.

“Well good thing too.” She purred. “I don’t think I can look at anymore of these old faces.”

“Why keep them in your contacts then?” She asked with a small chortle.

“You never know when you might want to double dip.” The flirty red head winked. Scarlet Jones, Face to the squad had more boyfriends than Auri ever cared to have in a lifetime. She could read anyone like a book, had a built-in lie detector, and was the big sister Auri never knew she needed.

“I don’t think I’ll ever know what you mean. Done is done.” She answered.

“That’s what happens when you are in serious relationships Auri. And you should know I’m all about having fun!”

Auri offered her a kind smile and tugged a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I wish I had those kinds of guts.”

“Not everyone can be me.” Scarlet winked, hopping out of her seat with a large stretch. “But you don’t need to race with me Auri. We want completely different things, you want something serious, I want to add another number to my collection.”

“You just always have to be right, don’t you?” Auri smiled at her. Scarlet always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better, always giving the advice that she needed to hear. Especially when it came in the boy department.

“It’s a curse, but I’m going to go and catch a little beauty sleep before we get to work. Happy watching!” She waved off and left the bridge. Auri only huffed and took her seat in the console, pulling Magellan out from her pocket to serf the net to amuse herself.

“Magellan, are there any concerning news threads?” Might as well spend her morning catching up on current events.

_That depends on how you define “concerning”. For starters, Syldrathi have finally finished dismantling the world ship Serendipity. There have been several border disputes on Tranka. And there are several negotiations trying to be approved regarding the new mating practices placed by the Syldrathi._

The last story caught her attention, curious to know what was being implemented now under the galactic rule of the Syldrathi. The war had ended after their Starslayer demonstrated his power of destroying entire planets with a secret weapon. The control was almost effortless with the backing of the Syldrathi people, warriors that could fight groups of soldiers with no difficulty. It was only a matter of time for them to seize hold of the entire galaxy, and whatever the Starslayer declared was law. Ever since then, the galaxy was under Syldrathi rule. Following their customs and not intermingling with their people unless confronted.

“That last story Magellan. What is being implemented?”

_Well Boss, ever since the end of the War, we are under the rule of Caerson as the Templar on High across the galaxy. Under threat of war and destruction of rebellious systems from his weapon. This includes systems having no military other than the forms of the Syldrathi armies, adopting and new stated laws of the Syldrathi, and recently the laws of the Pull._

_As most people are aware Syldrathi have extraordinarily strong mating instincts that they refer to as the Pull. This is the bond between souls that form an attachment to each other. Many Syldrathi have tried to describe the Pull, but I am told that it is a feeling that is not well put to words. Under recent discovery, it is possible for the Pull to happen between humans and Syldrathi. This has raised a dispute on how to handle having a weaker species as their mate. It was then decided to be instated, that if a human is claimed as a Be’shmai will be subject to a special set of laws. These laws will treat them as second-class citizens, set in line to be complicit to the Syldrathi party. Many Terran and other species have been making pleas with the council to make negotiations regarding the enforcement of these laws._

That news sent a chill down her spine. Ever since the Syldrathi armies have been taken control of the galaxy, it wasn’t as bad as expected. They hated humans sure, typically didn’t interact with humans willingly, but kept a tight leash on everyone. Nothing was done without their permission, they had the final say in everything, and kept a watch on everything. If they were suddenly encroaching on select humans to drag them into a tighter restriction of control, nothing good will come of it.

“What happens if you someone labels a human as their mate?”

_Well boss, the first would be that they are forced to stay the Syldrathi mate. And that the Syldrathi will have the right to control of their mate. By most standards is very prejudice in denying humans’ their rights in lieu of the Syldrathi._

“I hope that no one I know is claimed.” She sighed, and leaned back in her chair, looking out into the fold as it whizzed by in a colorless swirl of speed.


End file.
